


Gurgitis Evasisti

by Draikinator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, mtmte 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for mtmte 44: where dafuq is whirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gurgitis Evasisti

Whirl was trailing behind Brainstorm, clacking his claws to a half-imagined tune played by the whistling of the wind through the trees and digging his toepedes into the soft earth, bored and frustrated.

“Ya know, you’re not a very good baby sitter,” Whirl whined, synthesizing a snort through his vocalizer. Brainstorm rolled his optics and returned to his gravechecking with a sigh.

“Rodimus wants me to keep you from breaking anything, and Magnus wants you to break me if I try anything. I’m a better baby sitter than you are.”

Whirl groaned, “But this is so boring. What do I care about some dead guy you had it bad for? I wanna go meet the Necrobot!”

“Whirl! Would you just- shut up, for like, a minute? This is important to me.”

Brainstorm tugged his cuffed wrist and Whirl along with it around a bend in the rows of headstones and froze, optics locked on a name, a stone buried in blue flowers.

“What, you find him yet?” Whirl said, leaning down to look at the inscription.

_Whirl, of upper Rodion, died 507v._

Whirl straightened, and Brainstorm went rigid, not daring to make contact with Whirl’s single, unblinking eye and the world went still and silent, besides the quiet tinkling of their shared wrist cuff shivering between them.

“Boy,” Whirl whispered, chest guns revving quietly to life, “I _really_ wish you hadn’t seen that.”


End file.
